Saiyan Twins' Adventures of Fairy Tail - Crocus, The Flower-Blooming Capital (Script)
Scenes The Chosen Ones * * Makarov: Also, I have a surprise for my little grandkids. * Riley: Huh? What's that gramps? * Jack: We're ready to hear. * Makarov: You've been promoted as a special members. * Lucy: Wait, they're gonna participate too? But why as special members? * Makarov: They're different, so they have different rules. * Jack: What kind of rules? * Makarov: They're gonna have to fight too, with opponents of course. But if any of you lose...... your team will lost a lot of points. * Riley and Jack: *Screams, in shock (funny faces)* WHAAAAAAAAT?! * Riley: Oh come on gramps, you can't be serious! * Jack: Is this some kind of your punishments? That's not funny! A Mischievous Dinner * (At the restaraunt, Saiyan Twins were eating their meals) * Riley: *Eats her chicken leg* * Jack: *Eats his bread and meat* * Waiters: *Stares at Riley and Jack, shocked* * (More plates later) * Riley and Jack: *Lift their plates to the waiters* Another please! * Waiters: ....!!!! * (Minutes later...) * Riley: *Finishes eating, then burps* Uff, that was good! * Jack: Now that was I call a great meal. * Riley: Man, I can't believe gramps signs us to be the worst members ever for a tournament. * Jack: No kidding. That's so unfair. * Riley: Why did he did that anyway? * Jack: Guess we'll never know. * Riley: Do you think maybe we want us participate because we're Saiyans? * Jack: What makes you say that? * Riley: I don't know. So, who's gonna pay the meal? * Jack: Not me. * Riley: I'm not doing it either. * Jack: You don't have money don't you? * Riley: Do you? * Jack: *Shakes his pocket, with a few money left* Uh-uh. * Riley: We're so dead. Now what? * Jack: There's only thing we must do: Leave without paying. * Riley: Bro, you're a genious. * (Riley and Jack leave their seats, undiscovered) * (When they were about to leave...) * ???: Hey kids! * Riley and Jack: ...!!! *Turns at one of the waiters* * Waiter #1: Your payament. * Jack: Uuhh.... * Riley: Uhh, well you see... *Tries to leave* * Waiter #2: We want the check. * Riley: Course sir.... uh.... * Jack: Here! *Trowns his pocket with money* * Waiter #1: What the....? * Jack: RUN FOR IT SIS!! * Riley: GOT IT!! *Runs out the door* * (Saiyan Twins run away from the restaurant) * Waiters: *Chases Riley and Jack* GET BACK HERE YOU TWO!! * Riley: *Runs through the streets* I thought you didn't have enough money! * Jack: *Runs through the streets* I did. That was only I've got! * Riley: You're kidding me!! Late * Erza: *Depressed, playing with her cards* They're late. * (Moments later...) * Erza: Explain yourselves. Where have you been all this time? * (Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Riley and Jack were kneeling in front of Erza) * Gray: Having a completly an enjoyable meal. * Lucy; We've run to another contentants. A really nasty if you ask me. * Riley: Jack and I had a good meal all for ourselves, except... * Jack: Being chased by some waiters 'cause we didn't paid. * Natsu: *Grunts* * Sting: * Rogue: * Happy: *Grunts* * Lector: * Frosch: * Natsu and Happy: Those stupid jerks are gonna wish never mess with me! * Erza: Do any of you know where Wendy ran of to? * Lucy: *Turns around* No... * Gray: I haven't seen her. * Jack: Isn't she here yet? * Riley: Oh yeah that reminds me. * Happy: I bet she's somewhere with Carla, and it's not like her to get lost. * Riley: Yeah you're right. * Jack: *Changes expression* .... I have a bad feeling about this. * Erza: *Looks at the clock* It's almost midnight. * Lucy: Any be thinking a girl like her wandering around the city in this hour? *Imagines Wendy and Carla dressed as mafia* Up all night? Bad company? Delinquency? * Wendy (On Lucy's mind) : We're totally * Carla (On Lucy's mind): Don't screw with us! * Lucy: ...! What are we gonna do? * Gray: I know you're supposed to be a writer and all but this is one of your stories Lucy. * Riley: What a great imagination she has. * (Door opens) * (Reveal to be Elfman and Lisanna) Sky Labyrinth * Riley: A Talking pumpkin! *Drolls* Wooh.... You're mine now! * Lucy: Pull over yourself. * Mato: